Love Is Like a Rock
by The Lori C
Summary: Who will win the heart of blue-collar rocker Janis McFarlane in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The crowd at Nick's Fat City had been rowdy that night, just the kind of crowd Janis McFarlane liked. Sure, there were drunks, but what club _didn't _have them? A drunk, rowdy crowd was ten times better than a quiet, near-dead one.

In only a few short years, The Underground had risen from a mere garage band to a local legend, even opening for some more well-known local and regional acts. Still, the money wasn't that great, but Janis got a high out of doing what she loved, even if it barely paid the rent.

Thank God she got that stipend from her parents' estate every month, or she wouldn't be doing much surviving at all.

Not that Janis wasn't used to the concept of struggling; she'd grown up in a blue-collar family that had been commonplace in Pittsburgh; her father eking out a living in one of the many steel mills that had been around at one time, her mother the typical homemaker who had clashed with her youngest daughter often as Janis was growing up. Albert McFarlane had died from lung cancer a little over two years after he had retired; Mary Jo two years after him to cervical cancer.

On the surface, Janis didn't impose an intimidating appearance; rather, she was barely five feet, two inches tall, sweet faced with dark blue eyes and dark hair that she had tinted a striking copper and kept short. Along with her mother's height and features, Janis had also inherited her mother's weight problem, being both full hipped and full breasted.

Once a shy child that had suffered emotional neglect and psychological abuse, she had turned to the arts as an outlet for the emotions she was unable to express verbally. Though a brilliant writer, it had been music where Janis found her true voice, particularly the rock genre.

She began performing in karaoke contests and a few talent shows, and though she seldom won any, had done quite well, and it had had a tremendous effect on her; by the time Janis had reached her late thirties, she had become a mouthy, no holds barred woman, a shadow of the quiet, timid child and teenager she once was. She was now kicking ass and taking names—at least verbally.

And it had been at one show Janis had been competing in that The Underground's founder had spotted her.

Donnie Neal had been searching for a female singer, but unlike most bands that wanted a "hot," mini skirted piece of eye candy, Donnie wanted someone who was both a little more unconventional and could really belt out the tunes.

When he had seen the short, mature, thick redhead on stage giving her all in a classic rock song, Donnie knew he'd finally found what he had been looking for.

Janis could not only perform, but she also had a high spirit that made her shine on stage. He wanted to hire her on the spot.

"You gotta be kidding me," she had said when he'd introduced himself and made the offer. "Look, dude, I don't know what your line is, but I buy no bullshit from anyone, especially men. Nice pickup line, though. You might want to try it on these little twenty nothings that don't know any better. Me? I've been on God's green earth way too long to fall for stupid shit. I know them all."

"Hate to tell you, miss, but this isn't bullshit. As a matter of fact, the rest of the band members are here, and I can both introduce you to them and get our booker on the phone right now."

Janis was suddenly intrigued. "Yeah?"

"Abso-damn-lutely," Donnie replied.

"Okay, dude, but why me? You've seen some of these hot young chicks do their thing tonight. Shit, the blond with the big fake tits got first prize, probably because she blew one of the judges, fucked the second one, and took the third one's dick up her ass, because she sure as hell can't sing."

Donnie was floored; he was used to crude references coming from guys, but this gal really had him that much more interested. She may have _looked _innocent, but he was convinced Janis was anything but. With her big voice, her obvious smarts and rough edges, she was _exactly_ what The Underground needed—a perfect female rocker that took no shit.

"Exactly my point," he finally said. "Other bands may go for eye candy to draw people in, but The Underground goes for _talent_. So you want the job or not?"

"Jesus Christ, you _are_ serious. In that case, what the hell. I'll do your band thing."

"Good," Donnie grinned. "Now, let's go meet your band mates."

Now it had been during the band's break that Janis had sauntered up to the bar, not noticing the dark man beside her that had been sipping Pepsi.

"Hey, Harvey," she bellowed, "where the fuck are you going to get my wine cooler, Alaska? I only got a twenty minute break and I'm dying here."

"Be right there, Jan," the bartender responded.

"Yeah, yeah, you said that shit five minutes ago."

"Damn, lady, do you really need to be drinking that stuff anyway?" the dark man asked.

"And this is _your _business how?" Janis shot back at him. "Because the last time I checked, I was _way_ over twenty one and it's is a free country."

"_Excuse me_," he responded. "Peace the fuck out."

Harvey had plopped Janis' drink in front of her, which she scooped up and took back to the table where Donnie and the other guys were seated.

The man's eyes had followed her before he'd turned back to the bartender. "Talk about a chick with attitude," he said.

"Janis?" Harvey grinned. "Nah. She may come across as a real bitch to those that don't know her and takes no bullshit off of anyone, but truth be told, she's a great lady with a big heart, not to mention one hell of a singer, as you may know."

"Yeah, got to agree about the singing part."

"Janis' bark is worse than her bite, trust me. So what brings you here to good old Nick's this evening?"

"Wrestling match," the man replied. "We had a show up Mellon Arena earlier tonight and I wanted something different from the hotel lounges."

Harvey raised an eyebrow as he dried a glass. "So you came all the way down here to South Side?"

"One of the locals told a few of us about this part of town. My buddy should be around here someplace. He dragged my ass here and then went to check out the action, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. I see that practically every night here. So if you really want to get to know Jan, she's right over there with the boys."

"Thanks, but I think I made a shitty enough impression on her as it is. Maybe another time."

"Hey, Paul!" a short blond man yelled over to the dark man. "We need to split and get back to the hotel before we get in more deep shit with the bosses. And we all know how good _you _are for causing fucking trouble."

"Coming, dude," the man replied, rolling his eyes, before turning back to Harvey and leaving a bill on the bar. "Thanks for the chat, man."

"My pleasure," Harvey responded.

As the man left with his blond companion, Harvey picked up the ten-dollar bill off the bar and smiled, thinking perhaps he should serve Pepsi to and chat with out of towners more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Jan, you should enter this contest," Jerome, the band's bassist, said a few days later.

"Dude, when are you going to get it in your skull that I've been finished with talent shows and karaoke crap since I've been with the band?" Janis asked.

"This isn't anything like that. Check it out; send in a music demo CD and a video about yourself. Winner gets 5,000 and an opportunity to appear on Monday Night Raw to sing the national anthem."

"What the fuck is a Monday Night Raw?"

"A wrestling show. And they don't tape it; it broadcasts live."

"Oh. I never followed that stuff, so excuse me for sounding kind of moronic. As for the national anthem, I don't think it's one of my better songs."

"Bullshit. You tore the hell out of it at the Pirates home opener last year."

"Must have been one of my better nights back then."

"Seriously, Jan, what do you have to lose by entering this thing? It will not only showcase you if you win, it also will be great PR for the band. Then there is the five grand prize money. Imagine what you could do with that. Even second prize isn't bad; 1,000 and front row seats to any event."

"If you think it's so awesome, why don't _you _enter?" Janis asked.

"I only play bass, love; I'm not much of a singer. It's worth a shot for you, though," Jerome encouraged.

"What did you say the prize money was?"

"First place? Five grand."

Janis bit her lip. "Hmm, that alone might be worth taking the chance. I could use some new furniture."

"Guess you better start boning up on the national anthem then," Jerome laughed. "And maybe I can ask Chico to film the video thing."

"Hey, I got an idea about that," Janis replied. "Why do I do a part with just me and maybe another part with the band, you know, like when we're rehearsing or at a show or something? Make it original and a little more interesting."

"Wow, you know, that is a great idea! You know, these people are probably going to get a bunch of 'sob story' types of shit, and this thing could be a little more uplifting. A little background on you and the band without the boo hoo element."

"Jerome, I like how you think," Janis smiled. "No wonder we always blended so well."

"That's because we tend to think the same way," he smiled back. "Now if we're going to do this bad boy, we better shift ass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Oh, here it comes_

_Well, train, train, take me on out of this town  
Train, train, Lord, take me on out of this town _

_--"Train Train," by Blackfoot_

"Highlight her eyes more in the close-ups when they do the next song after the break," Chico ordered the girl shooting the video when the band was rehearsing. "We want this to be the best we can get it."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Chico," Janis replied once they took a break. "This is for a simple contest, not a damn beauty pageant."

"Which you did one of those once," he grinned.

Janis rolled her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me, dipstick."

"Anyway, I edited the first part of this thing with just you. Want to have a look while you guys are on a break?"

"Yeah, sure, considering I had to take a 'crash course' in this whole wrestling thing to at least make it _look _like I knew what I was doing. To be honest, Chico, I can't see how people pay good money to sit through that shit just to see two dudes kill each other."

"I guess it's a matter of taste, Jan."

"I suppose so. If it weren't for the possibility of both getting the five grand and the good publicity the band could get right before our tour of the area, I wouldn't have even bothered."

"Ha. I knew there had to be a motive somewhere," Chico laughed. "But then again, it might even take the band out of here and on to better things too."

"Yeah, you may have a point there." Janis studied the video he had completed. "You know, this isn't half bad," she praised. "I guess I don't come across as an idiot as I thought I would."

"Actually, you come across as a smart, strong and talented woman," he replied. "I really didn't have to do much editing at all except a little background noise."

"Picture's really sharp," Janis nodded and smiled. "If this part is looking good, I'd say once the whole thing is completed, we may have a shot yet."

"No," Chico corrected, "_you_ would have a shot. And I'm thinking this is going to be a no-brainer."

"Right," Janis nodded. "And if I'm going to get that shot, I need to get my ass back to work. We got a show Saturday night down at Hard Rock, remember?"

Chico laughed. "Right on, baby. I may end up filming that one too."

The week after The Underground's show at Hard Rock, Chico had spent the following week incessantly editing the entire video, since the contest deadline was drawing close and he wanted to FedEx it out so it would arrive on time.

He also had another idea in mind, and he'd discussed it with both Donnie and the band's manager, Marvin. Both had been ecstatic about the idea, and a copy of Janis' contest video would be perfect to send in for consideration of _True Life: We're an American Band._

If by chance they were chosen for the show and/or Janis won the contest, it would more than put The Underground on the map. TV exposure had pushed a couple of other indy bands, so why not The Underground?

Janis would probably end up killing him, Donnie, and Marvin in the process, but at that point, Chico hadn't cared. Her talent was too good not to share with the world.

During Contest Week, several superstars were pulled at random to view the videos of all the entrants and give comments and opinions on each one.

"Why are we doing this shit again?" Brian asked, looking at the second stack of DVD's. "Every other one has been basically the same stuff over and over, sob story followed by some dorky song."

"Yeah, and that last chick's singing sounded like cats mating, though I'm not writing that down. She was kind of hot, though," Paul replied.

Brian rolled his eyes and popped in the next DVD. "Dude, we aren't reviewing these on who _looks_ good, but who's the best performer and has the best back story. So far, nothing's impressed my happy ass."

"Evidently none of the other guys have been impressed, either. Nobody's come down to say there's a winner anyway."

"I don't know, man, but I think if it were up to _me_, we may have one right here!"

"What?"

"Take a look. I'm digging this chick's story. It isn't one of those stupid boo the fuck hoo ones for a change. Kind of inspiring, really."

Paul was intrigued. "Yeah? But can she _sing?"_

"She's in a band. What the hell do you think, ass wipe? Not to mention kind of cute."

"I thought you just said we weren't reviewing their looks, Spanky."

"We aren't. Just making a passing comment. Hey, check it out; live show footage! Now this is what a call an entry!"

Paul stared at the screen for a moment. "Hey, roll that back for a second!"

"What?"

"I don't know. That chick looks kind of familiar, though I'm trying to figure out where I saw her before. Roll it back a few. I want to see her again."

"Dude, we're supposed to be reviewing this stuff, not finding you a quick lay, which you seem to be more interested in than finding a contest winner based on _talent."_

"Very fucking funny, Spanky. No, seriously, I've seen this girl before. Dammit, where was it, though?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We only meet and see about fifty thousand people a day. Honestly, man, what do you think of this one? Chick got a voice or what?"

"Jesus, you are so not kidding on the voice!" Paul replied, a goofy grin on his face.

"Voice and face of an angel," Brian sighed.

"My God, Spanky," Paul said with another goofy grin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think _you_ were the one in love."

"Always got to be the smart ass, don't you? But getting back to business, I think we may have the winner unless someone else found something better. Meanwhile, I'm calling the contest coordinator."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_--"Shadows of the Night," by Pat Benatar_

Janis had been studying the set list for the following weekend's show at Club Café when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Donnie approach her.

She looked up and smiled. "What's happening, boss?"

Donnie smiled back and handed her a large envelope. "If this is what I think it is, congratulations are in order for finally getting The Underground on the map, even if it's just for one night."

"What the hell is this?" Janis wondered, taking it from him and opening it, studying the contents of the letter.

"Oh my God!" she finally cried out. "Where's Jerome?"

"Men's room," Donnie replied. "Something wrong?"

"More like something _right! _He had me enter this contest—"

"He told me," Donnie nodded. "He and Chico both."

"Anyway…..I just won. Donnie, I just won five thousand dollars and am going on national television, all because Jerome pushed me to enter this thing. I can finally get some decent furniture!"

Donnie had to laugh. "Imagine that; you're about to be a major name and the first thing you think about is new furniture for your apartment."

"Well, it _is_ shitty looking," she replied, studying two autographed photos before showing Donnie. "I guess these came with the prize too, or they were the judges. Nice looking kids. I should hang on to them in case they might be worth something someday."

"So what are you wearing?" Jerome wondered the week before they were to arrive in Miami for Raw.

"What do you mean, what am I wearing?" Janis answered. "The same shit I always wear on stage. I'm only doing the national anthem in front of a bunch of wrestling morons, not a grand performance at the Grammy Awards."

"Jan, honestly, it's one thing to perform at the clubs here in town in front of college kids and drunks who don't give a shit, but this is national television not only in front of thousands of people in the audience, but also millions of viewers around the country. Sure, it isn't Kennedy Center or whatever, but you can't walk out there looking like you just got off the boat."

"Jerome, it isn't like I can pull money out of my ass for something new. What I have in that closet will have to suffice."

"Which is why Donnie's wife is springing to get you some new threads."

"_What?" _Janis gave him an incredulous look.

"Yeah, that's why I asked if you had anything planned to wear in the first place, provided it was something decent. Jackie wants to take you shopping."

Janis rolled her eyes. "I don't believe this. First, all of the sudden, my stage attire makes me look like something that came in off the boat, now you drop the bomb that Donnie's motor mouth wife is taking me shopping. Kill me now."

Jerome grinned. "If we kill you now, you won't be able to collect that five grand. Besides, Jackie isn't _that_ bad. For what it's worth, Donnie gave her a spending limit, so she won't go nuts."

"Fine, but I still say what I have suits me and my image just fine."

"For rocking out at Nick's or someplace like that, yeah. But TV? Got to do better."

"I'm not doing the glamor puss thing if that is what you all have in mind. That isn't me at all."

"Don't worry, you'll still be Janis the rocker chick, only a little more dressy. We promise, it will be for one night only, then you can go back to the comfortable stuff. But the only thing that definitely won't be changing is that voice. It's gotten you this far; imagine where it will take you from here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I don't even know why I let Jackie talk me into wearing this," Janis said, looking down at herself.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Donnie shook his head. "Simple yet tasteful peasant blouse, a pair of jeans like you usually wear, and sandals with a little platform. What's the problem?"

"I look like an over aged flower child. Why don't you just stick a couple of daisies in my hair and complete this atrocity?"

"That might not be a bad idea," Donnie grinned.

Janis gave his her famous 'look' while she put on her 'good luck' cross necklace "Don't even _think_ about it, mister."

"I was just pulling you chain, Jan. But seriously, you look great. Just relax; it's just the national anthem. You did it beautifully at the Pirates game last year, you can pull it off again tonight."

"I sure hope so, Donnie, considering this is live television."

"So was the baseball game, and you survived that."

"Oh yeah, right. You sure I don't look like an overaged hippie?"

"Not in the least," he grinned. "Jan, honestly, relax, will you?"

A person peeked in that Janis presumed was a backstage worker. "Miss McFarlane?"

Janis looked over. "Yes?"

"They're going to be ready for you in about five minutes. You need to take your position."

Janis nodded over at Donnie. "Well, here we go. Don't say I didn't warn you in advance if I pass out or screw up."

_In the wings, during Janis's rendition of the National Anthem:_

"Damn, now there is a chick that can _sing!" _Brian grinned with enthusiasm as he and Paul watched Janis perform from the wings. "She sounds better live than she did on that video. We picked a winner for sure."

"Got some other, um, 'nice features' too," Paul added with a nod and a cheesy grin of his own.

"Gee, dude, shallow much? There's a lady out there that has a voice that could make her a fucking legend if the right people spy her, and all you can think about is her having a great rack. Jesus."

"Hey, come on; even _you_ said she was cute when we watched that tape," Paul countered.

"Yeah, but I was both looking at the _entire_ package and hearing her sing, not just focused on her tits, dumb ass. And you wonder why no decent chick stays around you very long?"

"I'll admit I agree with you that she has a hell of a voice."

"That she does, dude. Hopefully she sticks around after the show. I can at least be polite and say hello to the lady, and so can you, for that matter."

"There you two are!" Rebecca, the contest coordinator, chirped when she spied them. "I'm going to need you boys to stick around later and meet our winner, especially since you chose her."

Brian nodded. "I can dig that. What about you, Tweedle Dumb?"

Paul snapped to attention. "Uh yeah. No problem."

"Good," Rebecca nodded. "I'll catch you later then."

_Backstage after the performance:_

Donnie and the rest of the band embraced Janis in a bear hug once she'd come backstage when her performance was over.

"You were fan-fucking-tastic!" he boomed in praise. "Jan, if there was any time you did The Underground the proudest, that would be right now."

"Just when we thought you couldn't beat that Pirates game performance," Jerome agreed. "You really outdid yourself."

"Yeah, come to think of it, once I got underway, it really wasn't that bad," Janis nodded. "Now that that's over, I can collect my five grand and we can go back to Pittsburgh."

"Not so fast, lady," Donnie shook his head. "We all have been invited to stick around."

Janis knitted her eyebrows. "By whom? We don't know anyone here, at least _I_ don't."

"The contest coordinator and of course the two guys that chose your tape."

"No shit? Wow, I was expecting to perform and get my prize money before we were all escorted out of the building."

"I guess you were wrong. And our flight back isn't until noon tomorrow anyway," Donnie replied.

"What the hell are we supposed to do until then? We're in a strange city where we don't know anyone, and I sure as hell don't know where anything else is."

"It's Miami. Hang out, enjoy the weather, meet some new people," Jerome suggested. "Hey, I'm game."

"Look at it this way, Jan," Chico offered. "It's good practice for the tour."

"Chico, this isn't exactly West Virginia, Ohio, and Pennsylvania. Christ."

"No, but it will be a city under our belts already when the day comes that we do a _real_ tour."

"Okay, now it's really getting deep in here. One TV appearance isn't exactly going to get us a huge record contract. Shit like that went out with the fifties and sixties. Get real."

"Besides, we've already got a respectable following where we are," Donnie added. "And I won't have to worry about Jackie blowing even more of my money."

"Yeah, what she paid for this top is ridiculous," Janis agreed. "I could have gotten a decent pair of running shoes that would last me a good five years for what she paid for this thing. No, I get these weird sandals instead."

She kicked them off, tossing them in a corner and wiggled her toes. "Ahhh, much better."

"One thing about Jan," Chico laughed, "whoever ends up marrying her won't have to worry about a bill from all that shopping."

_At another area backstage:_

"Come on, Spanky, did you fall in in there?" Paul yelled. "If we're going to do this thing with Rebecca and that chick that sang tonight, we have to shift ass."

Brian finally came out of the bathroom. "Since when is it a fucking crime to look halfway decent?"

"Since you take practically half a year in doing so. Hell, I'm done in fifteen minutes max and still look good."

"Yeah, and your _ego_ swells another ten inches in the process each time. I'm surprised we still have room in here for both of us."

"Very funny, dude."

"Just stating the facts," Brian grinned. "But seriously, remember what Rebecca told us earlier to say and do. You think you got all that information through that thick skull or do I have to dumb it down and explain it all again in a language you actually understand?"

"I heard it the first time, Spanky. You don't have to be a smart ass."

"Just checking. Anyway, I'm ready to go. Let's go meet our lovely winner, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought to lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall out of place_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

_  
That don't impress me much_

_  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_  
That don't impress me much_

_--"That Don't Impress Me Much," By Shania Twain_

Rebecca had come back with Janis to where the guys had been waiting. Janis had long since changed out of her own outfit and scrubbed off the stage makeup, now appearing more like herself in a T shirt under a blazer and jeans, the ever-present Sketchers running shoes on her feet. A lock of auburn hair fell in her eye, which she tossed back, having an unimpressed air about her.

Rebecca promptly introduced everyone before she excused herself. Janis studied the pair before her, taking note that the shorter, blond man seemed quite cute and friendly, while she picked up the intuition that while the taller, darker man was attractive, seemed to come across a little full of himself (or perhaps a bit shy, but still), which put her off a little.

Brian come forward first, giving Janis a stiff handshake.

"Whoa, buddy!" she grinned at him. "That's one hell of a shake you got there."

"Oops," he blushed a little. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said. "More people should have one like that."

Paul cleared his throat and also shook her hand. "How do you do, Miss McFarlane?"

"It's _Janis_, and I'm doing well, thank you," she replied. "So you two kids liked the tape, huh? I'm surprised you all liked that kind of music. What are you two, eighteen, nineteen?"

"Um, I'm going to be twenty eight in a couple of weeks," Paul spoke up.

"Oh yeah? You got ID to back it up, kid?"

Paul was taken aback at being called "kid," and felt even more dorky pulling out his license to show her. Who did this chick think she was anyway?

Janis studied it carefully, a trick she'd learned from club bouncers, even trying to pick it apart.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking to see if it was a fake ID," she replied, handing Paul back his license. "Lucky for you, it's the real deal."

"I hope so; it's straight from the DMV," he answered, giving Janis an odd look.

She then turned to Brian, who had been snickering the whole time. "Okay, snicker boy, it's your turn. Let's see if you really are almost twenty nine."

"No problem," he grinned, handing over his license, which Janis repeated her study again.

"Wow, this is a record for me. Two ID's in a row that were actually real."

"You always check ID's of every guy you meet?" Paul asked.

"In my business? What a question. But yeah, better safe than sorry."

"Can't say I blame you," Brian agreed. "Too many underage crazies running around. Or I should say crazies in general, but unlike some of us, PL doesn't care who he ends up fucking, as long as they have a good set of big boobs. Intelligence and sanity not required."

"Jesus, Spanky! Make me look like an ass, why don't you?"

"Well? You _can_ be a dickbitch at times." He began to laugh again.

Janis jerked a thumb at Brian while looking at Paul again. "Your buddy here has some common sense and smarts. I'd keep him around if I were you."

"No, you just caught him on a good day," Paul quipped before Brian smacked his head.

"Anyway," Janis asked, changing the subject, "which one of you was responsible for liking the video so much, I ended up here?"

"That would be yours truly," Brian spoke up. "I dug the bio tape and live show footage. Meanwhile, dipshit here was too busy checking out your—"

"Singing," Paul said once he clapped a hand over Brian's mouth.

"Bullshit," Brian said, once he'd removed the hand. "_I'm_ the one that called Rebecca and told her about Janis' voice and how she and the other people should check it out."

"I made that kind of an impact on you, huh?" Janis liked this guy already, and it showed.

"To put it mildly," Brian nodded.

"Well, the boys from the band are still back there, and they happened to have brought along a few copies of our new CD. You're welcome to one if you'd like. Just ask for Donnie and tell them I sent you down there."

"Fucking sweeeeeeeeet!" Brian cheered.

"And while you're at it, have Donnie give you a copy for what's-his-face here too."

"Paul," Paul responded, a little put off.

"Right, _Paul. _Sorry, kid, I'm not always good with names." Janis patted his shoulder.

While Brian had scurried down to get the CD's, something suddenly had come to Paul.

"I think I know now where I've seen you before," he finally said.

"About time; you've been staring a damn hole in me almost forever," Janis responded. "And by the way? In case you didn't get the memo, my eyes are _up here." _She pointed two fingers to her eyes.

"Well, once Rebecca mentioned where you were from earlier, it kind of came back to me. Spanky and I were at this club after a match a couple of months back and you were playing with your band that night. Actually, you were yelling at the bartender because your drink didn't come fast enough or something."

"Wait a minute; _you_ were at Nick's Fat City that night? So you were the louse that was trying to mind my business while Harvey was taking his sweet time getting my drink."

"Yeah, and I guess I made a lousy impression doing it."

"To say the least, but what the hell; I'm the forgving type. Truce?"

They shook hands. "Sure, why not?" he grinned.

Brian had come back with the CD's in hand. "You know, you play with a bunch of cool guys," he said.

"Don't let them fool you," Janis teased. "They're animals. You don't have to play with them every weekend."

"No, I got to live and travel with PL 300 days a year. Talk about torture."

"Yeah, like I enjoy seeing you walk around naked and singing girly songs in the shower," Paul retorted.

"No thanks," Janis made a face. "No offense to you two, but I think I'll take the lesser of the two evils.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The band had gone back to their rooms for the night (after Janis had playfully ribbed them about being "typical old farts" when they declined to join her in the lounge after the show) while Janis had eventually headed up to her own room.

Janis whistled softly as she pushed the "Up" button to the elevator, looking around to see if there had been anyone she'd missed. The lobby was quiet as the elevator dinged, signaling her attention that it had arrived.

Just as the doors opened, though, Janis gasped at the sight of Paul lying there, unconscious.

"Oh my God!" she called out, immediately pushing th emergency button and going to him.

As Janis pulled her phone from her purse to dial 911, the noise from the emergency alarm had summoned both a couple of hotel employees as well as a few curious onlookers.

"Do you have any information on him?" Janis asked one of the employees. "I have 911 on the phone right now. All I know is his name; I met him and his buddy earlier tonight backstage. There's a pulse and he's breathing, so those are good signs."

She relayed any information to the operator given to her before stepping back, letting hotel security and the employees do their jobs before the medics arrived. In the process, Janis felt a little remorseful for giving the guy such a chilly reception earlier and hoped he would be all right.

"Where are they taking him?" she finally asked one of the security men. "I need to find his buddy and let him know; he's probably worried sick by now."

The security man nodded, giving Janis the address once it became known she'd been the one who had found Paul in the first place and called for help. She then made her way to the hospital from there after phoning Donnie's room to tell him there was something she needed to do.

_At the hospital ER:_

Janis tapped her foot in an annoyed manner; it had been over an hour since she'd heard anything and she was a more than a bit impatient. Granted, she wasn't family and she was from out of town, but come on!

And I thought some of the _Pittsburgh_ hospitals were bad when it came to this kind of shit, she thought, shaking her head.

Janis was about to get up and rip a new one to the people at the reception window when she spied Brian headed her way.

Oh good, she thought. Maybe he will know something.

"Did anyone say anything back there?" Janis wondered.

"His blood sugar was fucked up," Brian nodded. "He's doing pretty good right now, though. Of course, I kind of omitted who found him passed out in the first place."

Janis chuckled. "Yeah, kind of ironic, isn't it? I all but give him the cold shoulder earlier at the show and then I find him like that and get help. To be honest, I feel terrible for my behavior earlier. I guess it serves me right for having a wrong impression of someone."

"Eh, don't beat yourself up over dumb shit, even if dude needs taken down a peg once in a while. Besides, you more than compensated for it; who knew how long PL would have lay there if you hadn't found him." He patted her shoulder. "You did good, Jan."

"So what are they planning to do?"

Brian shrugged. "Probably watch him a bit more then send his happy ass home to follow up with the doctor." He then smiled. "You want to go back with me to see him?"

Janis nodded. "Sure, why not? It's the least I can do."

"Like I said, you've done more than your share as it is."

They headed back to a row of cubicles where other patients were being treated for an array of ailments before Brian stopped at one. The curtain was still drawn.

"Watch this," he said in a low voice. "PL's going to shit himself."

He then stuck his head in. "Back, dude, and I got a surprise. There's a lady out here that's been kind of worried about you."

"Spanky, I am not in the mood for your jokes right now."

"No joke this time, man. I think this is someone you really should see. She found your sorry ass in that elevator, after all."

"_What?"_

"Yeah."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Get her in here."

The look on Paul's face was priceless when Janis came in. "How are you doing?" she asked with a small smile.

"_You?" _He was shocked.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"I, uh….kind of had the impression earlier that you didn't like me much."

"So did I, but I can even be wrong at times."

"Okay…. anyway, thanks."

"Sure. But you're all right now?"

"I'll live."

"Good, because I think we need to start over from scratch." Janis smiled wider now. "I feel terrible about earlier tonight and would like to apologize. How about it?"

"Well, considering you might have saved my happy ass from a worse fate, how can I say no?"

"Kind of hoping you'd take her up on it, dude," Brian said. "That's an offer that even _I_ couldn't refuse."

"There's _very little _you refuse to begin with, Spanky," Paul replied.

"See there, Jan? He's already feeling better; he's back to bagging on me."

"Not that you deserve it sometimes, Chef Boy Are You Short."

Janis laughed, suddenly finding herself enjoying her new friends and had a feeling it all wouldn't end when she flew home tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Janis had been toiling around on her computer, checking out music sites and other things while chatting online to a friend in Canada.

An instant message then came up that hadn't been Carita.

"I found you! Remember me?" it asked.

Janis shook her head, thinking this either had to be a poser or one of the guys from the band pulling yet another of their practical jokes; they had teased her silly about Paul and Brian during the entire flight back to Pittsburgh.

In any case, she now played along, determined to bust either Jerome or Chico, convinced either one was up to this charade.

"I think so," Janis typed back. "I may need my memory refreshed, though."

Tiny hairs raised on the back of her neck when Paul had typed in their meeting, right down to the last detail that none of the guys in the band had known anything about, nor had Janis mentioned to them.

Good God, she thought, this _isn't_ a joke after all!

"Sorry to give the third degree," Janis finally said. "I thought this was some joke being pulled by a couple of guys from the band and I was trying to call them on it. Thank goodness it's really you."

"Quite all right," Paul responded. "Wouldn't be the first time someone thought I was fake."

"So how are you feeling?" she wondered.

"Much better, thanks partially to you."

"_Me?" _Janis couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't find me when you did and Midget hadn't taken care of me for a couple of days afterwards."

"I'm glad to hear it. But really, you shouldn't tease Brian about his height; that isn't very nice."

"He bags on _me _about stuff."

"Still, cut the short jokes," Janis gently chided. "He can't help it."

"I'll try and be a good boy."

Another window popped up. "Jan! Tell fucking Paul to stop eating MY ice cream out of the carton!"

"For the love of God, Paul, were you brought up in a cave?" Janis typed in the other window. "That's what _bowls_ are for, and Brian doesn't want your cooties."

"And it's MY cookies and cream ice cream too, homie," Brian added.

"And it's delicious," Paul retorted.

"Much better in a **BOWL**," Janis stressed.

"Nope, just the way it is," Paul replied.

"Okay, Tarzan, you're getting a bowl or I'll jack the ice cream," Brian warned.

"Good for you, Bri," Janis said, laughing at the whole exchange the entire time.

"He's getting the bowl," Brian added.

I think these two are going to be more entertaining than the entire band combined, she thought.

"We're going out later for drinks," Brian announced.

"Really?" Janis asked.

"Yeah, and I need some arm candy. If you were here, I'd take you. But unfortunately not."

"Yeah, but that would really set Paul on edge, wouldn't it?" Janis wondered.

"Oh, yes!"

Good thing I'm right where I am then, she thought. No use starting World War III or Clash of the Titans if one could help it.

"Should be a barrel of laughs then. You all better get moving then. I should be on late tonight since we don't have a show till tomorrow night. In the meantime, keep each other out of trouble, will you? I don't want to hear about any blood spilled."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll_

_While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_--"All Summer Long," by Kid Rock_

A few weeks later, The Underground had been rehearsing for a show that would be taking place back at Nick's that night. Everything seemed to be going well for a change; for once, everyone had agreed on the set list before Donnie finalized it.

Marvin, the band's manager, had come along for the ride, and was watching the entire rehearsal with a critical eye the entire time. Marvin wasn't always the easiest guy to please, but even he was happy on how well things had gone on this particular day.

"Okay, guys, let's break for a little bit," Donnie finally announced. "I think we all more than earned it, and I need to talk to Marv about a couple of things anyway before tonight's show."

"Finally," Janis sighed. "I'm dying of thirst."

"Makes two of us," Chico replied. "I'll go grab some stuff from the machine. Your usual iced tea, Jan?"

"Yeah, that's great."

"Chico, grab me a Pepsi while you're out there, will ya?" Jerome called.

"Sure thing, holmes. Anyone else? Marv? Donnie?"

"We're good, man," Marvin replied before going back to his conversation with Donnie.

Chico nodded, disappearing to get the drinks. Janis made a quick phone call before using the ladies' room, while Jerome went out for a cigarette.

She had just come out of the restroom when Chico returned. "Jerome's out back having a smoke," she told him.

"Okay," Chico nodded, handing Janis her tea. "But I wanted to let you know that there's a couple of dudes down the hall wanting to see you."

"Me?" Janis asked, a bit confused. Who would be looking for her at rehearsal on Saturday afternoon?

"You're the only chica in the building named Janis," Chico replied.

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"Only that they got a few days off till Monday and rolled into town for a visit."

Janis sighed. "I guess I better go see what this is all about. Tell the guys I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Janis walked out of the rehearsal area and a few feet down the corridor when she heard **"Jan!"**

Turning toward the direction where her named had been called, she was both surprised and pleased to see Paul and Brian standing there, grinning as if they'd accomplished something.

"Guys!" she exclaimed cheerfully, giving each a quick hug. "This is quite the surprise."

"Well, we felt kind of spontaneous since we don't have any shows until Monday, so Spanky here got this wild ass idea that we should come down and see you," Paul replied.

"You aren't busy, are you?" Brian asked.

"Actually, we're taking a break from rehearsal," Janis answered. "But I have to admit I am curious as to how you two found out where I was."

"Your landlady," they said in unison.

"We saw the ad where you guys are playing tonight and called down there. Some guy gave us your landlady's number," Paul added.

"I should have known Frances was behind this," Janis laughed, "but in this case, I won't complain. So how long do you two plan to hang around?"

"Probably the rest of the day into tomorrow," Brian replied.

"Good, we have a show down at Nick's tonight," Janis said. "I'd like you both to be there. I'll leave you guys' names at the door and if anyone gives either of you any shit, you tell them to come and see Janis. Those sorry excuse for bouncers know better than to mess with me."

"Hey, Spank, remember when I told you the devil had a hot long lost evil twin? Here she is," Paul said with a grin.

"Won't argue with you there, dude," Brian agreed, nodding. "So any particular time we need to arrive, Jan?"

"Well, if you want to both beat the cover charge and find decent seats, I'd suggest you arrive at least before eight o'clock. You shouldn't have much trouble with the goons around then either, but I can't guarantee that part. Make sure you bring ID in case the bar people give you a hard time, though once it's known you're with me, you may not have much trouble with anyone."

"Speaking of being with," Brian brightened more and hooking his arm into Janis' "Dibs on Jan being my date!"

"No way, homie," Paul shook his head. "You don't get dibs."

"Like hell I don't; chicks usually wind up with me in the end anyway. I'm just saving Jan the trouble of putting up with your goofy ass."

"In your dreams, midget."

"All right," Janis interjected, disengaging herself and laughing. "Before all this erupts in a bloodbath, you _both_ can have equal billing. Fair enough?"

"Just watch the Roman hands and Russian fingers of Tarzan here," Brian warned. "He can be pretty frisky when he's let out of the jungle."

Paul playfully smacked his best friend's head. "Like you were always the perfect gentleman, Spanky."

"Compared to _you_ sometimes, yeah. You see a pair of eighteen to twenty one year old tits, your brain sinks down to your balls. Then there's the issues of you eating and drinking stuff straight from the carton, and you have the nastiest, loudest, and grossest smelling burps _ever. _And don't get me started on the fucking bombs you lay from the _other_ end."

"Don't be such a chick, dude," Paul retorted.

Janis cleared her throat. "Excuse me, there's a chick present here."

"Sorry, Jan. Besides, Spanky walks around naked and listens to Britney songs. And then there's all the porn."

"Like you never look at porn, PL. Teen Sluts Dot Com ring a bell?"

"Okay, all this is a little more than I need to know," Janis cut in. "Look, can I trust you two not to act like savages and kill each other tonight? I'm already going to get the hell razzed out of me by the guys as it is; I don't need you both making asses out of yourselves."

Brian gave her a peck on the cheek. "For you, dearest, anything you like. I'll make sure PL stays tied down too."

"More like the other way around," Paul replied. "Come on, Romeo; we need to get back to the hotel so Jan can finish her rehearsal." He gave Janis a wink. "Till tonight, _hermosa_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The boys had had no problem getting into the club or being served once it had become apparent they were Janis' guests. Even though they had gotten there later than planned, they had scored the best table in the place beside the band's usual table and even the bulldog-looking bouncer at the door had even waived the cover charge and passed them through.

A few chicks had tried to hit on them, but neither were interested. They were there for _Janis _and Janis only; to go off with a couple of bimbos for the night would not only be a slap in the face to her, but both knew Janis would look upon them with even more disfavor than the scary looking dudes watching the door.

Paul wisely figured that he'd rather be raped by six thousand apes than to have the likes of Jan bitching his ass out. Better to stay put; besides, in many aspects, Janis could run circles around some of the chicks that were in the joint anyway.

"One thing about Jan and the guys, they put on a hell of a show," Paul grinned during the band's intermission.

"Not kidding there, dude," Brian agreed. "They sound even better live than on that CD she gave us. You check out that Chico guy? I never thought there would be someone that was actually hairier than you."

"Very funny, homie. And no, I don't exactly check out the dudes. We're here for Jan, remember?"

"Yeah, she's the icing on the cake."

"Everyone having a good time?" Janis asked, sidling up beside them.

"Damn, Jan, you nearly scared the fuck out of me!" Paul cried.

"If you hadn't been ogling the chicks sitting at the bar, Tarzan, you'd seen her coming," Brian remarked.

"I wasn't watching anyone, dude. Cut the bullshit."

"Yeah, yeah. Can dress you up, but can't take your sorry ass anywhere."

"Anyway," Janis interjected. "Everything going okay so far?"

Brian grinned at her. "Hell yeah. You and the guys are kicking some serious ass up there on stage tonight."

"That's what we get paid to do," Janis smiled at him. "Glad you approve nevertheless."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey!" Paul spoke up. _"I'm _supposed to get the first shot."

"Tough shit. Go ask one of those skanks at the bar your eyes have been undressing all night. I'm showing Jan some _real_ fun," Brian replied, dragging Janis out on the floor.

"I am so beating his ass when we get back to the hotel," Paul grunted, his arms crossed while watching Brian and Janis whoop it up on the floor.

"Got left behind, huh, holmes?" Chico asked, coming up to him.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Shit, don't sweat it. Jan dances with everybody she likes. Who knows, she might be saving one of the slow ones for you."

Paul stared at Chico. "You think so?"

"I would like to think so. She always seems to save the best customers for last. But she's a lady and don't go home with any of them. I mean, she can be mouthy and shit like that, but in the end, she's got a good head on her shoulders."

"Chico, what's the story on Jan anyway? I mean, Spanky and I have only known her a short time, but she hasn't really told either of us much."

"Kind of had a rough early life, holmes; went through all kinds of shit too scary for even mentioning. A holy miracle she survived it all. She can come across as a tough one, but Jan's really got a heart of gold underneath it all."

"Kind of what drew me to her," Paul said. "Jan's got a true, feisty spirit. Kind of like the incredibly angry bitch, yet sweet, kind woman."

"Yeah, too bad not many see it the way you do, holmes. Janis was seeing a dude about ten years ago, but he got cancer and passed on. She's been around guys and stuff since, but just friendly like. No serious shit. That's all any of us can really tell you. You want real dirt, you might want to talk to Donnie. He knows more about that side of her than me, Jerome and Brett do."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Soon, Janis and Brian headed back to the table right before a slow song started.

She grabbed Paul. "Come on, big boy; it's your turn."

He glanced over at Chico. "I guess you were right after all."

_Later that night:_

"Dude, you are so lucky that guy didn't press charges on your ass or that Janis didn't stay pissed very long," Brian said. "I can't believe you'd get into a fight with one of the locals when we promised Jan we would be decent."

"I don't even know why she bitched my ass out to begin with," Paul replied. "I was _defending_ her, especially when the greasy fucker tried to cut in while we were dancing and called Jan an uptight cunt when she refused."

"Look, homie, I'm well aware that you're trained in Japanese fighting, martial arts, karate, and ground wrestling; you could basically kill somebody in like two seconds, but did you have to drag that shit out _tonight_ of all nights? You should be grateful all that happened was us getting evicted from the club. If this gets back to management, both of us are basically screwed, and the _last_ thing we need is you getting in more trouble."

"You sure Janis isn't mad at me anymore?"

"No. I just talked to her about half an hour ago when she got home. She was online talking to that chick in Canada or something, and I caught her. She was pretty pissed off that you'd embarrassed her at first, but when I told Jan the whole story and you got that crazy protective thing going on, she kind of calmed down and thought it was pretty sweet."

Paul perked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas about pulling this again in the future. She may not be so forgiving the next time. And I don't exactly feel like bailing your ass out of jail either."

"Good point, dude. I should talk to her sometime tomorrow."

"And apologize for acting like a jungle freak. This is probably one of very few decent chicks that will do more than give either of us the time of day, and we don't need you screwing that up too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Best finishing move, huh?" Janis said to Paul. "Well, they couldn't have picked a better person, though I may be a bit biased."

"Be biased all you want," he replied. "I know it sounds a bit silly, but in my profession, even a mention like that in the magazine is kind of a big deal."

"Not that I would be bragging about it," Janis smiled.

"I see you already did. And why didn't you say you guys got nine indy award nominations?"

"Oh, those. No big thing really. There's a lot of good acts up for those, and I didn't want to sound like I was tooting my own horn anyway."

"Nothing wrong with doing that."

"Sorry, but I don't carry off arrogant very well," Janis laughed.

"Who says anything about being arrogant?" Paul wondered. "You guys have _nine_ nominations under your belts; you must be doing something right. And even if you don't win a single thing, _someone _apparently thought your work was good enough to get on that list of nominees to begin with. So enjoy the ride."

"I suppose you have a point, especially giving the consideration that we are neither the conventional type of band nor me the conventional type of singer."

"Which drew me and Brian to your happy ass in the first place."

"Uh huh. And how many _young_ chicks have you said that to this past week alone?"

"Come on, Jan, I didn't know I was that untrustworthy," he said, a little downtrodden. "Do you honestly think _every _guy in the universe gives you a line?"

"Of course not; I was just teasing," she replied. "But seriously, I think you two are about the most brutally honest people I have ever come across. Granted, there are bullshitters in every business, including yours and mine, so it's refreshing to come across a couple of straight up dudes. A little difficult to get used to, but refreshing nevertheless."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, even though I do have a weird way of showing it sometimes. But when you've been on this green earth as long as I have and have seen what I have, you can't help but question things sometimes."

"Sure, but you got to take things as they are sometimes. Not everybody is out to bullshit or con you or whatever."

"I know, but just bear with me sometimes when I go off on a tear. That's just the old Janis coming back to the surface for a 'visit' once in awhile."

"So you're really not pissed about that fight thing that happened the other night anymore?"

"Surely you're not still worried about _that_," Janis answered. "Look, if anyone should have apologized, it was _I_ for being quick to judge and jumping down your throat like I did before I got the whole story. If it makes you feel any better, the other guy got thrown out too, not to mention permanently banned from anywhere we're playing. He's been a pain in the ass for over a year anyway, so really in the end, you did me and the band a huge favor. And I thought it was sweet you'd put your ass on the line like that for me."

"Yeah?" He was thrilled.

"You bet, buddy. And the next time you boys roll into town, I owe you another free invitation."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I feel a little bad for Paul," Janis stated sadly while she and Jerome had lunch one afternoon.

"Why would you feel bad for a someone like that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Dude is on TV for the world to see, has broads at his fucking disposal, gets to see the world, and probably makes cash hand over fist. And _you _feel sorry for _him? _Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"That's how much you know, Jer," Janis shook her head. "It isn't what it appears to be to the rest of the world. Not all those guys have million-dollar contracts, for one. A lot of the guys on the lower end of the pecking order are barely getting by, contrary to popular belief; some are even in debt just like the average person in this society. As for being on TV, that doesn't always happen all the time either, and it gets frustrating for him. Seeing the world? Sure, that's cool and all, but it also gets exhausting, not to mention all the risks that come with traveling overseas."

"Yeah? I guess I never thought about all of that."

"To be honest, I never did before all of this either, Jerome. On the issue of having girls at his disposal, I hate to break your bubble there too; even if that can be the case at times, he's got a lot more class than partying with a bunch of slutty ring rats and little fan girls. He's actually quite lonely."

Jerome digested this for a moment. "Come to think of it, dude does spend an awful lot of online time with _you_. I guess that explains it."

"He's also not exactly into the thing of girls fawning all over him with the whole 'I LOVE YOU, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN' kind of thing. Actually, I can kind of identify with that when we get those stupid drunks at our gigs doing basically the same thing. Frankly, I was far from a fawner as one could get; I actually was kind of an ice princess toward him the night I met him and Bri, because I initially thought Paul was the type that was full of himself and I wanted to take him down a peg. Lucky for me, that wasn't the case."

"You weren't exactly the fan girl type to begin with," Jerome agreed, nodding.

"Probably stemming from the combination of me not being able to fathom why people want to act like that when people who are on TV are human beings like the rest of us, and second, I can't stand it when people do it to _us_ when we play the clubs. And what are people thinking going up to these poor guys when they're eating, talking on the phone, or talking directly to somebody, not to mention while they are at the airport? If I were the guys, I'd be telling someone to fuck off. Honestly, that's just rude to do things like that."

"Who'd be stupid enough to interrupt someone's meal to get pictures or autographs? Damn, were people raised by apes or something?" Jerome asked.

"You'd be amazed the stories I hear about fans from these two boys, Jerome."

"I don't think I could begin to imagine half of them."

"Trust me, you can't. Any time I think we have it bad, I'm going to remember some of the shit Paul and Brian go through. Rest assured, what happens to us would pale in comparison."

"From what you've been telling me, I can see now why Donnie wants us to stay on the local and regional level, outside of Jackie not being more of a spendthrift. I don't think I could deal with all those headaches either, especially you going into your megabitch mode and telling people where to go and how to get there."

"And drawing them a map," Janis added laughingly. "But yeah, when it comes down to the brass tacks, I think we're the happier people in the end. I know it sounds strange, but when one really thinks about it, it tends to be true."

"Right on," Jerome agreed. "But for right now, we better get back to rehearsal before Donnie puts out a couple of missing persons' reports."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Wow, all that shit really happened, chica?" Chico asked after an afternoon rehearsal once Janis had explained the reason for her pissy mood earlier that day.

Janis nodded. "Yes it did, and lucky for me, I was able to explain my side of the whole story and now all of us are back on the same page, thank God. Honestly, Chico, I will admit I had done some shitty things like complain about their behavior and things like that, but to go around agreeing with some gossips with weird agendas that these guys are some kind of _child perverts? _That's just sick! These are my _friends; _I know them better than that."

"What started all this blow up anyway?" Chico wondered. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Chico, you're like a brother to me; of course I don't mind you asking. Unlike the other three idiots in this band, at least you can keep a secret."

Janis then went on to explain the entire situation from the last few days, going into detail about it all, right up to the messages she'd gotten that morning.

"Wow, I guess that explains all the rapid-fire blogs and bulletins you did ripping people some new ones," Chico nodded. "And all this shit over something an old boyfriend tried to pull because you didn't want to get into a relationship with him or anyone else?"

"You summed it up pretty much in a nutshell, Chico," she replied. "I wouldn't have been so upset if all this hadn't revolved around scathing rumors about this guys being phonies and these child stalkers and whatnot. Talk shit about me, it's one thing; I'm used to it. But talk about my friends and other people I care about and spread lies about them—plus stoop low enough to bring _my_ name into it—then I have a problem with someone and will find one way or another to deal with it."

"Lot of weird people out there, chica."

"I totally agree. Poor Paul had to go through the trouble of making a new messenger account just to get rid of the loons. Until he found out the truth, he wasn't even going to speak to _me_ again."

"Well, thank God you got to them in time, and let your side be known, because anyone that knows the _real_ Janis McFarlane knows you are nothing like that at all."

"Yeah, you are so not kidding. Another thing that bothered me about this whole thing before the blow up was that I just can't believe how much he had told those people, about people returning, what storylines they were doing, when Paul himself was returning on Heat the night before_ any _sites knew, not to mention the personal stories and problems and issues both guys were having. And Chico, I kept telling them to be careful whom they talked to about things like this."

"Something tells me they should have listened to you, Jan."

"Yeah, even Paul admitted exactly that to me earlier when we talked. But there's not only the problem with the general gossips out there twisting things, but also could be people 'undercover' that could easily either send this stuff to news websites or worse, snitch these guys out to the company and cost them their jobs. And that's the _last_ thing I want to happen. I just hope this whole drama these scathing idiots had the audacity to bring up to draw some attention to themselves _and_ try to drive a wedge between me and those two taught those guys a lesson to keep their mouths shut around people they don't really know."

Chico nodded. "For their sake? I hope so too, chica. Especially since some of us know you better than that you'd be involved in spreading that loco shit anyway. And honestly, who'd want to believe some locos that are supposed to be fans over someone like you that would defend them to the death anyway?"

"And as far as I am concerned after today, the whole thing is a dead issue, I'm starting fresh, and I've taken the liberty of both deleting and blocking the suspected and known troublemakers from all of my sites. From here on, there isn't going to be any more bullshit like this again, not as long as _I_ have something to say about it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_When the river was deep, I didn't falter  
When the mountain was high, I still believed  
When the valley was low, it didn't stop me, no no  
I knew you were waiting  
I knew you were waiting for me _

_--"I Knew You Were Waiting for Me," by George Michael and Aretha Franklin_

"What, a _whole day _without some kind of fireworks in your life?" Jerome asked as he spotted Janis bent over her always-present blue notebook.

She looked up. "Amazingly, yes. And to be quite honest, I am starting to like it that way. I'm getting too old for all this drama shit. I prefer to save _that_ for both my writing work and being on stage with you goons, thank you very much."

He gestured at the notebook. "So what has our creative genius been struck with this time?"

"I got an idea for a song last night," Janis replied. "I'm getting the lyrics down while I have them in my mind; otherwise, I will forget them completely and it will be a frustrating task to get them back."

"Do I have to guess what this latest creation is based on?"

"Go ahead, but it's for me to know and you to figure out. Once I have the words right and finish them, this will go to Donnie to do the music."

"So anyone important get in touch with you today?" Jerome asked with a grin.

Janis gave him a look. "For the love of God, Jer, they're overseas and at least five or six hours ahead of us in the time zone. Besides, Paul already kept my happy ass up until four this morning; our time, of course. And before you crack a smart remark, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Did I say anything?"

"No, but I know how you guys _think."_

"Dude must really be fascinated with you to keep you up at all hours talking your ear off, or in this case, messaging you to death. But hey, did you tell him and his buddy about…."

Janis cut him off. "No. I did consider telling them about us being chosen, but then decided to surprise them, being the show is going to be the same day they're in town for a match. I also thought if I could light a fire under Donnie's ass once these lyrics are done, I can not only debut this new song at the show, but also have it put on the new CD."

"You've really thought this through, didn't you?" Jerome asked.

"Absolutely. Of course, I was eventually going to work on some stuff anyway, being us doing mostly covers is getting old. Seriously, we need to start throwing in some original stuff to keep people interested."

"Yeah, you got a good point there."

Jerome then glanced over and spotted Donnie coming into the room, and then turned back to Janis. "What do you know; here's your chance to start lighting that fire."

_Meanwhile:_

"Dude!" Brian yelled excitedly. "Check this shit out!"

"I swear to Christ, Spanky, if you play one more Britney song, I'm going to fucking kill you where you sit," Paul warned.

"This isn't about that; this is about when we're going to be doing that house show in Pittsburgh. Check it out; they got this giant ass outdoor concert that same afternoon and it's like only fifty bucks for what they call lawn tickets. It's going to be some kind of benefit show."

"_Fifty dollars? _You sure you're reading that right?"

"Yep, unless you want VIP tickets for two hundred each."

"No thanks; I'll pass. So what does one get for the fifty?"

"Doesn't look too bad, really. Even though they have here 'more to be announced in coming weeks,' check out the bands that are going to be there." Brian began to rattle off several names.

"Holy shit. All those names for only fifty bucks?"

"And more to come," Brian nodded, grinning.

"Dude, we are so there. Where does it say to get tickets?"

"We can order them right here on the site. Hand over your MasterCard."

"Wait a minute; this shit is _your_ idea, and besides, I got suckered into paying for the last show we went to. Use your own damn card; you owe me forty bucks anyway."

"Uh….I kind of left it at home in one of my other pants pockets."

Paul gave him a disgusted look, producing the card. "Jesus Christ. Sometimes I think you do this shit on purpose. Now you'll owe me ninety when we get back home."

"So I'll pay you a hundred and even it up. Come on, dude, this will be great. We can even invite Jan to go with us."

"Speaking of which, remind me to look into getting her a backstage pass for that house show. I don't want her sitting in the nosebleed section again if she doesn't have to."

"Nosebleed section?"

"Spanky, the last time we had a show down there, she was sitting in Section D."

"Way up _there? _Janis should be having fucking ringside floor seats."

"Which is why I want to look into getting something better for her for this next stop. Friends don't let friends sit in the cheap seats."

"Amen, homie. But I'm still inviting her as my date to this concert."

"Some of us beg to differ."

"Dude, we both know the truth; you're just jealous because she likes me better."

"In your dreams, short shit."

"Okay, I'll be nice and share _this time. _But after that, you can find your own woman."

"Maybe so," Paul nodded. "After you pay back the ninety bucks you owe me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"How come they let your ass backstage and not me?" Brian grumbled the afternoon of the concert. "Even when I said I was a friend of Jan's, that security bitch gave me shit and wouldn't let me back there."

"You just don't know how to charm them," Paul grinned devilishly. "And not to worry; Janis isn't back there anyway. Brett and Donnie told me she probably won't be back there for another ten minutes or something like that, so you didn't miss anything."

"Good, considering I was the only one of the two to bring her a birthday present."

"Are you going to bag on me about that again? I had no idea that this thing would be happening on her birthday, I swear."

"And you wonder why you can't keep women and they always end up liking _me_ in the end?"

"Don't start, Spanky."

"Just making a point. I kind of hope she digs these earrings, though; they're just like her."

"I hope so too, being it took you almost half a damn day to pick them out _before_ you told me they were for Jan's birthday. Jesus, outside of the possibility of making me look like an insensitive ass, didn't you get the memo that shopping isn't a sport?"

"For Jan, I'd shop for a _month."_

"Figures, apple polisher. You still have our tickets that _I_ paid to get and you still owe me money for, by the way?"

"Left pocket, dude. You get everything set up for Jan to come to the match tonight?"

"Yeah, I only did it _two weeks ago_. The event staff already know she's coming and has a floor seat reserved for her _and_ a pass for backstage."

"Wow, how the hell did you pull that off? It's usually one or the other."

"Like I said, you got to know how to charm them."

"Whatever the case, it's going to be pretty cool to see her again."

"Yeah," Paul agreed, "it's only been what now, about four or five months?"

"Try six, but who's counting?"

"Right, being you've run your mouth about this thing the whole time off and on each day."

"Fess up, PL; you dig her as much as I do, if not more."

"She's a kickass lady, what can I say?"

"Hmmm, okay."

"Look, they're starting to let people onto the lawn area," Paul said, changing the subject. "We better grab these chairs and haul ass if we're going to get a good spot."

_Backstage:_

Though the women from the much bigger acts (that Donnie had cracked about being "useless eye candy") had as many as three makeup artists and two to four hairdressers, all it had taken for Janis was _one_ makeup artist adding only a very light layer of foundation to even her skin tone, then added eyeliner and some lip gloss before Janis was ready to walk on stage with the band.

And _no one _was touching her hair if Janis had anything to say about it. This was her hometown, and the audience was going to see Janis McFarlane without all the frills and froufrou like they usually did, and neither nothing nor no one would change that.

Her outfit was even simple; an off the shoulder white blouse with jeans, a pair of platform sandals, and the ever-present long earrings and cross necklace.

Today was special; outside of it being her birthday and The Underground being part of such a live outdoor benefit event, there was also the excitement of debuting their first original song in which she had written the lyrics and Donnie the music. They had rehearsed it for weeks to some strong positive feedback, but tonight would be the real test.

And her two favorite guys were also here; Janis had been thrilled to find out about them after Brett had filled her in about Paul looking for her. Once the concert was over, she would go straight to their match afterwards.

It would be a long day and perhaps night, but as far as both this show and the guys were concerned, she wasn't going to complain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hey, Chico, can I talk to you for a bit?" Paul asked during intermission when he had spied the drummer in the concession area.

"For you, holmes, I'm all ears," Chico grinned. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm kind of in a bind here and word is you're great for keeping secrets. I'm figuring out how not to look like an ass in front of Janis later—"

"You forgot her birthday, didn't you?" Chico guessed.

"Well, sort of, until _after_ fucking Brian got her a pair of earrings and then told me."

"No biggie. I doubt she's even expecting anything at this point in her life, holmes. But I do have something in mind that just might work."

"Well, spill the beans then."

"You already know Jan likes simple stuff," Chico continued. "I'm thinking one of those observation decks along Grandview Avenue up in Mount Washington."

"_Observation decks? _Come on, Chico, you have to do better than that. I know that I've done some cheesy shit, but even that goes beyond cheesy."

"Did I say I was done? Anyhow, get a nice food basket, take her up to Mount Washington after your match tonight and have a late night picnic of sorts at one of the observation decks."

"And where the hell am I supposed to get a food basket at practically the last minute?" Paul wondered, thinking Chico had lost his mind for sure.

"Got you covered, holmes. Brett knows people; he can whip you up one in less than an hour. We're talking china, silver, glasses, candles, ass kicking food and drink from his homie's restaurant. Brett does it for his old lady all the time, especially when he's in the doghouse over something. She digs that shit and I can guarantee Jan will too."

"Okay…exactly how much is this thing going to cost? If I'm going to be shelling out big bucks at the last minute, I want it done right."

"No payment required outside of showing Jan the time of her life."

"Are you totally _serious?"_

"Hey, look at it like this; your homie was dumb enough to drop a bomb of money on a pair of earrings she probably won't wear more than once anyway. You get the basket, take Jan up to Mount Washington, treat her like a goddess the whole night, and she'll probably remember that for a long time. Plus it'll make you look _real good_. You know, kind of creative. Chicks dig creative."

"Yeah, but all of this was actually _your_ idea," Paul replied.

"And what she don't know won't hurt her. Anyway, I have to get backstage; we're on the list for the next set to perform and Donnie will be bitching out my Spanish ass if I'm not back there in time. Meanwhile, I'll have Brett get that basket thing in order while we're waiting to go on and have him throw in the best directions to get up to Mount Washington. Catch you later, holmes."

_Backstage:_

"Where are the earrings you had on earlier?" Jerome asked, noticing immediately that Janis was wearing a different pair. "Wardrobe is going to stroke out if they see you changed those. We haven't even been on yet."

"Well, they'll just have to stroke out," Janis replied, and then pointed to her ears. "Birthday present from Brian. Aren't they the total shit? I can at least wear them on stage after he'd gone through the trouble to get me a present, though he really didn't have to."

Jerome looked around. "So what did his partner in crime get you?"

"Actually, I hadn't really talked to Paul yet; last time I spotted him, he was down at the concession area bullshitting with Chico. Besides, whether or not he got me anything isn't important; both of them being here for this show when they have a match later tonight is present enough for me."

"Yeah, they could have been back at their hotel either banging a couple of young chicks or looking up internet porn. We guys know those kind of dudes."

"Jerome, come on; surely you do not think those two are _that _shallow. If that were the case, I wouldn't have given either the time of day way back when, much less had gotten friendly with them. You know me better than that."

She then smiled. "They're kind of in a class all of their own; sure, they could have been doing other things, but they came to the show instead. I find that quite pleasing."

A member of the backstage crew interrupted them. "You're on in five minutes. Be ready."

Janis nodded, getting out of her chair and ready to give the performance of a lifetime.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

"We're going to do something a little different for this next song," Janis announced. "The boys and I have been working on some material of our own, and this is a number that's titled 'As Is' and will be coming out on our next CD."

_I don't expect you to be the fantasy of the perfect man,_

_I don't expect you to be everything others want you to be_

_What you are or what you are worth isn't important to me_

_Being yourself and who you are are what make me notice you most._

_I'll take you as is_

_I will take you for who you are_

_The bad and the good_

_If you are willing to do the same for me _

_You don't have to put on a show for me or a brave front_

_Like you do for everyone else_

_You don't have to be macho or the tough guy all the time_

_I won't judge you if your true emotions show_

_I'll take you as is_

_I will take you for who you are_

_The bad and the good_

_If you are willing to do the same for me _

_Your eyes are beautiful when you cry_

_Your smile is the light of my world_

_When you call me by that special name you have for me_

_You make me treasure you even more_

_I'll take you as is_

_I will take you for who you are_

_The bad and the good_

_If you are willing to do the same for me _

_Don't change a thing for me_

_If others are expecting that, then they aren't worth your time_

_If anyone cannot accept and know you as yourself_

_I will always love and respect you just as you are_

_I'll take you as is_

_I will take you for who you are_

_The bad and the good_

_If you are willing to do the same for me _

_--by the Author_

"I don't think I have ever heard that song before," Brian said when Janis had finished. "And we both all but have their set memorized from the few shows we _did _go to."

"Come to think of it, the last time I talked to Jan, she did mention she was writing some original material with Donnie to put on the new CD," Paul nodded. "I didn't know they were going to try one out today, though."

"Damn beautiful song. We need to congratulate her later."

"Pretty well received by the crowd too."

"Much as I hate to admit this, I couldn't help but notice that Jan was staring at you the whole time while she was singing."

"Don't try to be funny, Spanky."

"I wasn't being funny, dude; I swear to Christ, Jan was looking at you the whole time."

"Probably just appeared that way. Don't get too excited."

"Good point. We all know she likes me better anyway."

"Bullshit."

"She wore the earrings I got for her birthday on stage, didn't she?"

"Probably just to be polite," Paul cracked.

"I don't see anything on Jan that _you_ got for her birthday. Oh wait! You forgot it until I told you!"

"Yeah, _after _you'd already gotten her something. Besides, you don't know as much as you think you do about me getting her something for her birthday."

"Riiiiiiiiight. You'll probably either stop at the 7-11 when the show is over and get something half assed or grab something from the street corner flower vendor and then act like you did something. Real smooth one you are, PL."

"Wrong again. I got something totally different that even you didn't see coming."

"Oh, this should be worth a million laughs," Brian snickered.

"Yeah, yuk it up now, dipshit, but we'll see who's laughing by the time the night is over."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Come on, Jan; it was a great show today," Donnie said cheerfully. "Plus the crowd loved 'As Is.' What better reason than to go whoop it up at Primanti's?"

"Any other time, guys, I would have loved to, but tonight I have other plans in place," Janis replied.

"Oh, right," Brett cracked, "she's going to see dipshit and dumbass wrestle tonight."

Janis slapped the back of his head. "Don't call them that. Besides, if they were nice enough to come to this show today, I can at least return the courtesy tonight, especially after all the trouble Paul went through to get me a better seat."

"Boy, that dark dude must really want in your panties," Brett snickered.

"I think not," Janis said, glaring. "Contrary to popular belief, some guys do nice things _without_ an agenda, unlike some present company. And what's with the food basket? You piss off Natalie again?"

"Nope, just a favor for a friend, with a little help from Chico."

"Keep me out of this, holmes," Chico spoke up. "I only made the suggestion for you to get that whipped up."

"Must be some friend to get one of Brett's famous baskets," Donnie replied, smiling.

"You could say that," Chico nodded. "And I think they'll like it."

"If they have any kind of good taste, they should," Janis nodded. "But anyway, you boys have a good party and don't drink too much. Meanwhile, I have to go change and a match to get to before two guys send out the National Guard to hunt me down."

_Backstage at the arena, about an hour later:_

"Dude, come on; I don't know why you do all that primping in the first place when it's all going to get messed up in the ring anyway," Paul grumbled. "Sometimes I think you do it to try and piss me off."

"Janis should be coming pretty soon," Brian replied. "Shit! How's my hair? You think I should tie it back?"

"I don't give a flying fuck."

"Damn it, Paul, you are being a total pain in the ass tonight. And you still haven't said what you got Jan for her birthday."

"As I told you earlier, for me to know and you to find out."

"In other words, you didn't get anything, but are going to hunt for a flower vendor after we're done."

"Not quite," Paul rolled his eyes.

"So what's the big secret then?"

"Like I'm going to tell _your_ happy ass so you'll have time to figure out how to pull one out from under me again? Sorry, homie; it isn't happening."

"Guess I can get it out of Carly then. You two were always chummy."

"Yeah, like I'm going to say anything to that walking Chia Pet after he ratted _you_ out to me last year about what you'd gotten for my birthday present. If he can tell me _that_, God knows he'll be yakking to you what I'm doing for Janis. Forget it, Spanky; just give up already."

"I still say it's something half assed."

"Keep telling yourself that. Before the night is over, you'll be singing a different tune."

_At the arena, out front:_

"Three dollars and fifty cents just for a lousy soda?" Janis grumbled. "Christ, I could get a whole case of it at Wal-Mart for that price. Plus this thing is almost half ice."

She leaned back on the seat, smiling a little. "Well, this area sure beats the hell out of the nosebleeds, so one out of two isn't bad."

"You ain't kidding, lady," a man beside her grinned. "Best three hundred bucks I've spent. Frigging ringside. Who'd thought it?"

Janis nodded and grinned back, not making it known that _her_ seat hadn't cost a thing Three hundred dollars? Jesus, some people were nuts. At that price, she'd rather spent the thirty dollars and stood in the nosebleeds, where she would have been tonight had Paul not worked his magic long beforehand.

She hadn't taken much interest in the early part of the show; Janis didn't really know the other talent very well or what they were about. She'd meant to do some 'research' on some of them, but never had the time between rehearsals, getting the new song done, and of course, the huge benefit show earlier that day.

The boys finally came on, which caused Janis to snap back to attention almost immediately. They'd gone up against two big guys that she had found to be both ugly and scary looking, not exactly the kind of men she'd want to meet in a dark alley at night.

The show had ended in a little under three hours total, Janis making her way toward the backstage area, showing her pass to a silver-haired guard, who smiled pleasantly and passed her through.

By the time she spotted Paul and Brian, both had been cleaned up and sported street clothes. Janis smiled and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, what do I owe the honor of _that?" _he asked, obviously pleased.

"I never thanked you properly today for my birthday present," she answered.

"Damn, I should do this kind of stuff more often."

"Now look what you did, Jan. You made his head swell even more," Paul said.

"This coming from the man who practically has the corner market on ego," Brian said, sticking out his tongue.

"Anyway," Janis cut back in, "how are you guys doing?"

"Well, let's see, I had a bloody nose, my back's stiff, and I have a pounding headache. I must be getting old. Had to do my best impression of a jobber while letting some big hoss throw me all over the ring," Paul replied.

"If _you're_ getting old, _I _must be a damn fossil then," Janis chuckled.

"Nope, women age more gracefully," Brian said.

Paul gave him a look and then turned back to Janis. "So how was your day?"

"Quite well. I was really happy to see you two at the concert, by the way. Thanks for that."

"_My_ idea to get the tickets," Brian grinned again.

"Which _I_ paid for," Paul countered. "And didn't you say you were going to hang out with Mickie, Kenny and Maria tonight? What the hell are you still doing hanging around?"

"Waiting for the girls to get done. You know women."

Janis cleared her throat, giving off a look.

"Whoops," Brian backpedaled. "You know women except _Janis."_

"Nice save, Spanky," Paul laughed.

"Anyway, I see Kenny, so I need to get my happy ass out of here. Happy birthday again, Jan."

"And thanks again for the present," she responded. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So….um, Jan? Any chance you got any plans after you leave here?" Paul asked hesitantly.

Janis was taken aback at first, but then was flattered. "Not really, just planning to go home and chill out. It's been a long day. Why?"

"Well, I got this thing lined up for your birthday. Nothing fancy, but I wanted to do something, preferably _without _Spanky's mug around."

She was fascinated yet a little bemused. "Don't you think you went through enough trouble getting me this pass and a good seat for tonight?"

"Maybe…but that was _before _Spanky told me about your birthday," he confessed.

"And you wanted to do something else just for my birthday? That's so sweet."

"I guess," Paul replied. "I kind of wanted to make yours better than my own was. Don't even ask about that; even with Spanky's efforts, it wasn't one of my better ones. Anyway, what better way to compensate for that than making _yours_ memorable instead?"

"I am very intrigued," Janis nodded, hooking her arm into his. "As far as that is concerned, chilling out at home can wait a few more hours. Show me what you got, big guy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"A _picnic?" _Janis asked, making it obvious she was impressed. "At _midnight? _So this was the big birthday plan?"

"Is that a problem?" Paul asked back with a grin.

"Certainly not. But how did you know how to get up here to Mount Washington? You're not even from here."

He cleared his throat. "I sort of got directions from Chico. Hey, it was going to be a nice night and he suggested I bring you up here."

"I see you also got one of Brett's famous baskets," she replied. "Looks like you thought of everything. Pretty good for a guy whose partner had to remind him of my birthday."

Paul's face fell. "Oh, Jesus. Fucking Brian told you, didn't he? I should kill his ass."

Janis squeezed his hand and laughed. "Yes he did, but don't worry about it. You've done quite well here. Of course, I don't really need a day to be reminded that I'm getting older and fatter."

He gave her an odd look. "Come on. You're perfect."

"Uh huh. And how many sweet _younger, tiny_ things have you said that to this week?" she teased.

"Seriously, Jan, me and Spanky got no problem with the big girls. Shit, _he'll _kill any dude that does have a problem with them."

"Wow, now there is a pleasant change if I ever heard one. If I didn't know better, I'd think you two and Donnie were separated at birth. He wouldn't even go out with Jackie initially until she _gained_ twenty pounds."

"Hey, if a chick's ass is bigger then our hands, we're doing something right," Paul said, grinning again.

"And by the looks of this spread from that basket, it's bigger than both of our hands, and I sure don't need my ass getting any wider. What on earth were you thinking about, feeding the whole Army?"

"Hell no; if I take a girl out and bother spending money on her, she's eating until she can eat no more."

"You are priceless," Janis chuckled. "And you know, this spot Chico apparently gave you directions to is quite nice."

"Yeah, it is a good spot, isn't it?"

"So where are you guys headed from here?" Janis asked.

"Albany," Paul replied.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, New York area, one of my favorites for women. Southern women or women from up in the Maine/New York/Boston areas."

"Uh huh." Janis gave him a skeptical look.

"Which I think Pittsburgh counts as."

"Nice save," she smiled. "But really, you don't have to put on a show for me. This is _Janis, _remember? I'll take you as is."

"That song!" he piped up. "Was that….?"

Janis nodded, smiling wider.

"Damn, Spanky was right."

"About what?"

"Something he was talking about earlier when you guys did that song."

"Something good, I hope."

"Actually, looking back, it was."

_At the hotel later that night:_

Brian was spread out on one of the beds watching a movie on TV, but absorbing very little of it. It was nearly three AM, and still no sign that Paul had returned.

This is bullshit, he thought. He's been gone since ten thirty to supposedly do something for Jan's birthday. What the hell would be taking him this long?

He called downstairs, asking the bellboy if anyone had seen Paul in the lobby or anywhere else.

No one had.

He called the rooms of some of the other guys, a few drunk and giddy, others sleeping and nearly biting his head off. None of them had seen or heard from Paul either.

Fucking Christ, Brian thought. Dude could have at least called to say where he was. I'm going to kill him when he gets back here.

_At the same moment:_

They were both nude when Janis pushed him on his back. "Fuck me, Paul," she said.  
_  
_In seconds, she was guiding him into her, and the exquisite feeling of his cock filling her drove him wild. He started shifting his hips upward, fucking her, with slow hard strokes, then ramming into her so the entire length was embedded into her as she began to ride him.

"God, you feel so good this way. You like me riding your cock, Paul? You like this? Yessss, fuck me harder, yes!"

Paul bucked his hips upward harder, trying to go deeper inside. He'd done a bit more than his share of chicks in his lifetime, but never had anything as sensational as Jan was giving him now as her hips ground down to meet his in their frenzy._  
_  
"Fuck me," she moaned, "Fuck me harder, Paul."

"Fuck me," he moaned back to her, "Ride my cock, baby. You are so beautiful when you ride my cock."

He pinched her pink nipples as he felt orgasm approaching, his cock stiffening and quivering before he quickly pushed Jan off, shoved her back onto the bed, and straddled her body.

"I'm going to cum..." he growled, jerking his dick hard.

Long ropes of hot semen shot out, landing on her face, breasts, stomach, and other parts of her body. Janis had never had anything like it done to her before, and she'd loved it.

She then looked up and smiled at him. "I don't think I have to ask if you enjoyed that."

"Oh, hell yes," he panted, collapsing beside her.

They lay there for a little while, the last thought in Janis' head being it had been quite a birthday, before they had fallen asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Paul woke a few hours later to the droning coming from the TV, not knowing where he was at first. As he slowly started to gain his bearings, he realized he felt something against him.

Looking over, he saw Janis still asleep beside him.

A few memories of the night before washed over him, causing Paul to look down and around, before seeing that both he and Jan were still fully dressed.

Holy shit, he thought. It _didn't_ happen after all, but me having a sex dream about Jan. Jesus, she'd probably kill me if that ever got out.

Janis had stirred and saw him there.

"You're still here?" she asked sleepily.

"Looks that way. We must have dropped off during the last movie or something."

"I guess this is an odd way of saying we slept together," she joked.

"Uh…..yeah," he replied, the dream still fresh in his mind.

"Anyway, don't you think you should call your buddy? He's probably worried sick about you."

"I got to head back anyway; we have a flight in a few hours."

"All right," she smiled, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks again to both of you for a great birthday."

_At the hotel, about an hour later:_

Paul had returned to the room, and Brian pounced immediately.

"Dude, where were you? I was worried out of my ass that you'd gotten in an accident or something!"

"I went to see Jan after the show, dumb shit, remember?"

"_All damn night?"_

Paul gave an evil smile, not letting out anything else.

Brian got a look on his face as if something finally hit him. "Oh my fucking God, _**do not **_tell me you did what I think you did."

"For me to know and for you to figure out. I'm going to bed for a couple of hours before we have to leave."

"You mean to tell me I busted my ass for nearly two weeks to get her a nice present, and got a kiss on the cheek, yet you throw something together at the last minute and _**you got laid?"**_

Paul grinned again. "Again, for me to know….."

"And me to figure out, which I may have done already. Fucking Christ, PL; what the hell did you do or say to get her to drop her pants?"

"Like I'm going to tell you details, Spanky."

"You do any other time when some random bimbo gave you pussy. What's the difference with Jan? You may as well fess up, because I'm going to ask her anyway."

"So go ask," Paul said, trying not to laugh as he got under the covers. "She's probably going to tell you either the same thing or to mind your own business."

"You're a dickwad, you know that?"

"Yeah, you only remind me of that a hundred times a day. Now let me sleep."

"You should have been doing that last night instead of boning Jan while I worried about your sorry ass all night."

"Well maybe you'll get a turn next time. Oh wait," Paul grinned, putting a hand on his opposite shoulder, "maybe not. You must be _this tall _to ride."

"**ASSHOLE!" **Brian yelled, tossing a pillow at him before going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Paul buried his face in a pillow, muffling the hysterical laughter. Nothing like fucking with Spanky's head to start the day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Brian continued to be on the attack once he'd seen Janis online. One or the other, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"What's the deal with you and PL last night? He didn't get back here till seven thirty this morning."

"He didn't tell you?" Janis responded, confused.

"He didn't _have_ to. He rolled in here with a shit eating grin on his face like he accomplished something. And when I did ask, it was all 'for me to know and you to figure out' bullshit. He's lucky I didn't slice his dick off with scissors _before _he used it on you."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean 'before he used it on me'?"

"It didn't take very long to put it together that you and PL slept together, Jan."

"Well, yes, we kind of slept together, but not in the way _you're_ obviously thinking."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what your buddy told you—or didn't tell you—but all we did was go up to Mount Washington for a midnight picnic, go back to my place to watch a movie, and ended up falling asleep _with our clothes on. _Nothing else happened, Brian."

"You mean you didn't…."

"No. Did you honestly think that I was some kind of slut that would come between you two like that?"

"Fucking PL! He was messing with my head again! Damn it; I'm going to kill him. I still need to kick his ass anyway for that trick of putting Cajun spices in my noodles."

"And I should kick his ass for even letting on he'd done such a thing."

"Nah, leave it all to me. Sorry for jumping your shit, Jan. I should have known better."

"Don't worry about it. As a matter of fact, I may have a better idea on how we can get back at him."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. What time does your flight leave?"

"Couple of hours. Why?"

"Well, here's the plan," Janis began, outlining what she had in mind.

"Oh my God, that is so going to **KICK ASS!**" Brian cheered once she'd finished.

"I'll meet you at the terminal; just be there right before you know Paul's going to show up. It won't be as effective unless he sees it happening 'in progress', as it were."

"Janis, I am going to remember you in my will. The look on PL's face alone will be fucking hilarious."

"In the meantime, don't let on that you talked to me and know what the real deal is. At the same time, I'm not giving any indication that I know what he did to you when and if I do talk to him before then."

"Oh, this is going to be great. I figure if he could mess with my head this morning, I should return the favor. And I can't wait to reap the benefits in the process! _Ha!"_

"Easy, Midget," Janis replied, laughing. "Remember, this is only a prank to get back at Paul."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"So you really think this will get PL's goat?" Brian asked.

Janis raised an eyebrow. "His getting you to think he and I had sex got _you_ going, didn't it?"

"Good point." He cleared his throat. "By the way, don't tell him I said anything, but he had a sex dream about you last night."

"_What?"_

"Yeah. He remembered every detail about you were riding the hell out of him and talking dirty. The whole nine yards."

"Brian, this had better not be another one of your sick jokes."

"I am _dead serious _about this one, Jan. I thought he was trying to fuck with my head again when he told me, and when I did realize he _was_ being serious, I about shit myself."

"He actually dreamed about…_**oh God! **_I don't think I will ever look at that man the same way again now that I know this."

"I think PL may have the same problem if it's any small comfort."

"Well, thanks for the heads up….I think. Is he due soon?"

"He should be. I told him I had to do a quick errand and I'd meet him here. He doesn't suspect anything."

"Good, which will make this go so much better."

"Don't look now, but I think I just spotted PL coming around the corner," Brian said.

"So are you ready then?" Janis asked with a wicked grin.

"Anytime you are, darling."

"Annnnd here we go," she giggled.

As if on cue, Paul had spotted the two of them in what appeared to be a heavy make out session.

"**SPANKY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"**

"Jan's giving me a proper send off, dude; what the fuck does it look like?"

"Yeah," Janis added. "I think it's only fair to share me since you and I 'slept together' last night."

"But it wasn't _that way_!" Paul called out.

"That wasn't the impression you gave Bri," Janis pointed out.

"I was just messing with him," Paul protested. "And now I come here to see you two playing tonsil hockey. Jesus!"

"It got a confession from him sooner than we thought," Janis chuckled.

Brian grinned. "And to think I was about ready to propose before you showed up."

"**SPANKY!"**

"Dude, I'm yanking your chain."

"You better be," Paul snorted. "Or I'm going to have to kill you."

_On the plane a short time later:_

"So how was it?" Paul asked.

"How was _what?" _Brian asked back.

"The kiss, dumb fuck; what did you think I was asking about?"

"Hot as hell, which is a lot more than you got last night."

"We slept in the same bed, dipshit."

"Yeah, too bad the actual sex was a _dream," _Brian laughed. "But the kiss way very much _real. _Face it, she still likes me best."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A few nights later, grateful for the break and no show was scheduled for another two weeks, Janis had been chatting with the gang while putting together a small table she'd planned to put in the bathroom.

It had been a fun chat for the most part; Paul had started out being grumpy, but his mood had improved considerably as the night went on, much to Jan's relief.

"Shit," she finally said at one point, noticing she had been short a screw to put another part on the table.

"Shit?" Brian asked.

"I need a screw," Janis explained, not realizing how it had slipped out before it was too late.

"Well, it might take me awhile to get over there, but uhhh…," Paul began.

Laughing emoticons came all over the room while Brian typed in CHOKES before the ROFL emoticon.

"NOT _**THAT**_ KIND," Janis responded. "I'm putting this table together and need another screw."

"THAT WAS SO LOGGED," Brian typed.

"Oh," Paul replied. "I was just testing you."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight," Janis answered back.

"This coming from a dude who had a sex dream about Jan just a few nights ago," Brian said.

"**BRIAN DAVID!" **Paul typed. "I am going to kill your ass."

"What? Jan knew about it anyway."

"_You told her?"_

"He did," Janis replied.

"Oooh, elaborate!" one of the other girls spoke up.

"Well, let's just say in PL's dream that Jan was riding high on his dick, dirty talk and all. Frankly, I'm surprised she found his tiny peepee to climb on it, even if it was all a dream."

"Fucking Christ, Brian!" Janis said. "That was low!"

"Is there anything you _haven't _told her, or half the damn world, for that matter?" Paul asked.

"No, I think I pretty much covered it all so far. Meanwhile, I'm going to go beat off."

"Good luck with that," Janis typed, laughing.

"Great, and leave me hanging," Paul replied.

"You can always talk dirty with Jan in a PM," Brian said. "You get off on dirty talk anyway."

"**FORGET IT," **she and Paul typed at the same time.

God, Janis thought, still laughing, all this over me thinking out loud that I needed a lousy screw for this table. Oh well, I can get one from the neighbor and finish the thing tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Morning, sunshine," Jerome smiled a little. "What are you doing up already, creating another song?"

Janis shrugged. "Something like that. I got up early for my workout and am now just jotting some shit down while I'm thinking of it."

"You have breakfast yet?"

"Yeah," she replied. _And barfed it back up, she thought. I may actually get further ahead in life if I didn't look like a beached whale. 200 less calories to go to my ass._

_Or maybe I should get a sex change. _She chuckled at that thought. _Nah._

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Along with jotting down lyrics, probably go do my two miles later. Seems it can't make up its mind yet if the sun is going to stay out or it is going to rain," Janis replied.

"Yeah, it is kind of goofy out there today, come to think of it. The _good_ thing is, though, that the snow bullshit may be over for at least another year. You going to jam in some time to chat with your buds in the meantime?"

"Probably. Maybe not. Depends on how the rest of the day goes. Did you talk to Donnie about the gig we have coming up Saturday night?"

"The Club Café one?" Jerome nodded. "Yeah; as a matter of fact, he's hammering out the last minute details with the manager as we speak."

"Wow, one thing about Donnie, he doesn't waste any time. When are we rehearsing for that anyway?"

"Tomorrow afternoon for sure when Brett rolls in from work. The rest of the week, I can't be sure until Donnie gets it together."

Janis shrugged. "Meh. No big deal; I'm pretty well flexible the rest of the week anyway."

"Good," he grinned again. "Meanwhile, I'll let the creative genius get back to work."

_Meanwhile:_

"I'm telling you, Spank, I'm around women enough to know when they're mad."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Brian asked.

"I've been trying to talk to Jan, and she hasn't been saying much. When women are mad, they get all distant like they could care less about what you're saying."

"She's probably got something else on her mind, or busy doing other shit. Quit being so damn paranoid."

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Still, it kind of bothers me. She was even a bit weird toward the later part in chat last night."

"Face it, PL, musicians and other people in the arts are moody creatures anyway. One minute, they can be all Chatty Cathy, and the next they're either bored as hell with you or sick of your bullshit. It's their nature."

"Wow, you're one hell of an analyst." Paul replied.

"Dude, I've had enough ass and met enough chicks to know these things as much as you do, maybe more, in fact. Like I said, she's probably got other shit going on. Or knowing you, _you_ either did or didn't do something that pissed her off and she's in no mood to argue. Or she has PMS. Who the fuck knows?"

"All right then."

"Jan will come around later. She always does. In any case, I wouldn't worry about it. Now get over here and have your breakfast before you waste away to nothing."


	25. Chapter 25

-1**Chapter 25**

Over the ensuing months, though she had continued to perform and show up at rehearsals like always, those around Janis—especially her closest friends and band mates—noticed that for some reason, she was starting to deteriorate.

Donnie was especially concerned about Jan's recent fixation on her weight; this was not the Janis McFarlane he'd known and hired to front his band. That Janis didn't aim to be eye candy and blend in with 'the standard'.

When he did talk to her about it, Jan would laugh it off, saying she wasn't getting any younger and she needed to take better care of herself while she could. Besides, on the off chance she did get a guy in her life, she didn't want him being afraid to come home to her, did she?

Donnie had been puzzled. _Where the hell did that kind of theory come from? _

When he sat down with Brett, Chico, and Jerome to discuss his concerns, he was especially relieved that they shared them.

"Though I think I know what may have triggered all this," Brett said. "Donnie, remember her saying that 'he might be afraid to come home to me' remark?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Donnie asked, clearly interested. Anything that would get a grip on the whole thing with Jan would help right now.

Both Brett and Jerome filled him in on what Janis had told them about a chat she'd been in with the guys one evening.

Donnie pondered over this for a moment. "Jesus Christ, kind of contradicting themselves, weren't they?"

"Just what I was thinking, Don," Jerome nodded. "All this brouhaha about Janis being 'perfect' and then turning around dissing another girl for gaining some weight. I'm kind of with Brett; I think this could have been the tip of the iceberg."

"Problem is, holmes," Chico added, "she doesn't think she has a problem."

"On the exterior, it appears she _doesn't_," Brett replied, "but the truth be told, given experience of seeing my own sister go through this, I think Jan has an eating disorder."

"That and there's still some things from her past that I think she never addressed. One thing could have reminded her of something in the past and that could have set her off on a downhill spiral too," Jerome added.

"So what do we do?" Chico asked. "We can't exactly watch her destroy herself."

"We need an intervention of some sort," Donnie replied. "The thing is, we can't have Jan knowing it's an intervention. Now, let's put our heads together and figure something out."

_Two nights later:_

It had been halfway through the set at Hard Rock when Janis collapsed on stage.

Chaos has ensued shortly after; between Chico and Brett working with the bouncers to keep frightened and worried patrons back, the club staff summoned help while Donnie and Jerome attended to Janis.

The EMT's soon arrived, rushing Janis to a local hospital, where the other three men now sat in the ER while Donnie had gone back to get the story on what happened.

"Why do I have a feeling this was bound to happen?" Jerome asked.

"I have no idea," Brett sighed. "But I can't help but think perhaps we should have intervened sooner."

"There is a _good_ side to this, amigos," Chico spoke up. "She'll have no choice but to get help now."

"You know, Chico, you are damn well right," Jerome nodded in agreement. "Now let's hope we can get our Janis back in the meantime."

"The _old_ Janis," Chico replied. "The front woman of the Underground people know and look up to."

_A few hours later:_

"So what's the scoop?" Brett asked.

"She'll be on the medical floor for a few days," Donnie replied. "Her whole blood chemistry is fucked up. Turned out she'd stopped eating completely the last two weeks too and was just subsisting on tea. I suspected something wasn't right for awhile, but I didn't think it had been going on for such a long period of time before she quit eating altogether."

"Damn. What's going to happen from there? They tell you?"

Donnie nodded. "They're going to send her to some clinic for people with eating disorders. They also found some indications Jan was bulimic, and this wasn't the first time she was. I remember her saying once she was when she was nineteen."

"My God," Brett sighed.

"But at least now she'll get some real help; more than any of us could have given her."

"Funny you said that," Jerome nodded. "Chico over there just happened to say the same thing earlier."

"I'm canceling the rest of the show schedule," Donnie announced. "Not only do you boys deserve a vacation, but also Janis getting better is more important than any gig right now. If we lose money, so the hell what? I'd rather it be that than lose one of our members."

"Amen to that, holmes," Chico agreed eagerly as the others nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I got some news on Janis," Brian said. "One of her girlfriends got hold of me on IM earlier. It isn't good, dude."

Paul sprang immediately to attention at the mention of her name. "What are you talking about?"

"She passed out at one of her shows in front of a shitload of people, and got taken to the hospital. The friend said that word going around is that Jan had been starving herself and it messed her up."

"Why the hell would she do that? She was perfectly fine the way she was and….._oh, God."_

"What?"

"You know how we sometimes talk about the girls we work with when we're in group chats with Jan and some of the others; how a few are kind of appealing? And even when we do our own lovey dovey stuff?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm wondering if all that got to Jan, she was too polite to say anything, and took it out on herself instead."

Brian sighed. "PL, seriously, you got to stop blaming yourself for things that go wrong in _other people's _lives. Who's to say that this had anything to do with _you _anyway? It's a fact that Jan had to deal with issues long before either you, I or even the guys in the band even came along. And she's dealt with this kind of thing before, though not bad enough to be put in a hospital. There's got to be a deeper reason."

"Maybe. But it's still coincidental, considering she'd been distant a few times."

"She's _sick. _That's probably why. Anyway, I got Chico's email; maybe I can get some dirt on what's happening. Good thing, because there's two chances of getting anything out of fucking Donnie, and that's _slim_ and _none_."

"True. I don't think he likes us very much."

"His damn loss. Anyway, Chico knows we keep shit on the down low, so there's a greater chance of getting things out of him. And he kind of digs you, which makes it so much the better."

"Yeah, good point, not to mention he's good at keeping his mouth shut with the things we tell him. Let me know what you find out if no one gets in touch with me first. And see if you can drag out of him where she is in the meantime."

"You got it, dude. I'm right on it."

_Several weeks later:_

Since her initial hospitalization after she had collapsed, Janis was slowly coming back. Chico (who was pulling double duty of both being supportive of Jan and getting info for Paul and Brian), Donnie and Jackie visited her on a daily basis at the clinic where Jan was sent after being discharged from the hospital, and even Brett and Jerome dropped in from time to time though it was obvious to Janis that the place made them uncomfortable.

"Doctor said you gained ten pounds, chica," Chico said proudly one afternoon.

Janis laughed. "I'm shocked it's even that much, considering hospital food hell and then this place. Not too keen having people watch me eat, though."

"It was for your own good," Jackie nodded. "Honey, you were fine the way you were, and it's good to see you finally getting back there."

"And for awhile there, we thought there was going to be another Karen Carpenter on our hands," Donnie added.

"God, Donnie, I didn't get _that _skinny," Janis pointed out.

"Had things not happened the way they did, you could have," he replied. "You're also lucky you didn't do permanent damage to yourself, Jan."

"You had a lot of friends worried about you, chica," Chico added.

"I know. Looking back, it's touching. Thank you, all of you."

"There's a couple of other amigos worried about you too. I think you better get in touch once you get home."

Janis nodded and smiled, knowing exactly whom Chico meant. "Yes, of course."

Donnie cleared his throat. "So in the meantime, what's the 411 on this guy you just met?"

"Kyle?" Janis asked, smiling. "He's one of those 'life experience' people that came in a few weeks ago. His sister died of anorexia. We just got to talking and one day out of the blue, he said I reminded him of Tasha—that's the sister that died—in a lot of ways and how there were better ways to control my life and health."

Donnie grinned. "I haven't even met the guy and I like him already."

"About time you liked _somebody _among my friends," Janis teased.

"Hey, I put up with Chico here and the other two nimrods in the band, don't I?"

"That was low, holmes," Chico replied.

"Oh, cut it out," Janis added. "You love all of those guys and you know it. And speaking of which, when are we doing shows again?"

"Yep, we got our Janis back," Chico beamed. "She's already asking about working."

"Indeed. And I'm not sure about club dates right away, but be prepared to get your ass in the studio for the CD once you're sprung from here."

"I can hardly wait," Janis smiled. "It's going to be a blast, and I've written a few song lyrics already while I've been here. Call it work from the heart, if you will."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-CONCLUSION**

After her release from the eating disorder clinic, Janis found her schedule more full than ever; in addition to going on some local radio stations to be interviewed about her plight, she and the Underground were in the studio cutting their CD.

No one was sure how well it would do—there were a lot of both mainstream and indy acts out there—but Jan didn't really care; she was back to being herself and doing what she loved.

The only difference now she was spreading the word that it was all right to be oneself–as is.

She had also been doing a lot of thinking and journaling, thanks to the encouragement of Kyle, who would remain in a large part of her life. He had also become close friends with the rest of the band.

Donnie was his biggest champion, supporting Kyle's relationship with Jan all the way. He had played a big part of saving both her life and sanity, after all.

Janis would talk to Paul and Brian, but not as often as before; there were just certain things in her "old" life that needed to be put on the back burner, if not eliminated completely.

And it wasn't like she'd fit into their world anyway; not back then, and certainly not now. She wasn't a diva, she wasn't a guy, she wasn't a teenage ring rat, and she wasn't a model with fake boobs. She was Janis Lynn McFarlane, and she was now happy with that.

Besides, she presently had Kyle, which sweetened the pot even more. They were getting married the following July.

For the first time in three months, she would walk on stage, but this time, it wasn't one of the clubs in the city.

Tonight, The Underground would be performing before twenty thousand people at Mellon Arena, the opportunity of a lifetime dropped in their lap–opening for a major recording act.

"You're nervous," Jerome said, smiling.

"Well, aren't you? And it's been three months since I've sung a note."

"I had a couple of beers," he laughed. "And Chico had to OD on Pepto Bismol because he's got the shits."

"Probably from the damn quesadillas he ate earlier."

"That and he's more of a bundle of nerves than you are. And I don't even want to know what the hell Donnie and Brett are doing, especially with Jackie being in the dressing room with Donnie."

"Uh, no, Jer, I don't need that vision. And I can guess correctly that Brett is probably out back somewhere smoking a fat one."

"Probably. Hey, anything I can get you?"

"Some iced tea would be nice," Janis nodded, checking her hair one last time.

"Ah yes, good to see the old Jan back in the fold," Jerome grinned before heading out.

_Later that evening:_

Whatever nerves the band members had had earlier seemed to all but disappeared once they had hit the stage. No one had expected much of a reaction from the crowd—opening acts didn't always get much fanfare, especially the locals—but the shock each experienced to the reaction they _did _get. It had been totally overwhelming.

It wouldn't be a very long segment, so they had chosen to do mostly covers, which always went over well before, despite this not being the usual club act.

But Donnie had been adamant to keep "As Is" as part of their show, especially now that the song had an entirely new meaning for Janis.

It had been the last song of the segment, and though she had stared at Paul when it was performed the previous spring, someone new now had her eye.

_Kyle._

Janis had walked down from the stage to where he sat in the front row, taking his hand and staring him in the eye as she sang:

_I'll take you as is  
I will take you for who you are  
The bad and the good  
If you are willing to do the same for me_

Tonight would be the first night of the rest of her new life.


End file.
